A Moment of Silence
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: Link has just defeated Girahim for the first time and is now in Skyview Temple's sacred spring. He decides to put off slashing the Goddess's crest to obtain the ruby tablet and just think for a while.


**A/N: Alright, Merry Christmas. I know it's a bit late, but I couldn't exactly post it on Christmas or on Boxing Day because I was so busy with my friends and family. Sorry. This story came about because I just defeated Girahim in Skyward Sword and I wanted to stay in the spring for a while. I thought 'Why wouldn't Link wanna stay there, too?' And then this happened. **

**I want it to be known that this story has not been reviewed by a Legend of Zelda fanatic. I have not finished playing Skyward Sword, and I'm not sure if I got all the terminology right. I have not had it edited or revised, and it honestly isn't the best idea for a fic, so please don't flame me for my odd moment of random writing. Thank you.**

**~M.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Category: <em>Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword<em>**

**Summary: Link has just defeated Girahim for the first time and is now in Skyview Temple's sacred spring. He decides to put off slashing the Goddess's crest to obtain the ruby tablet and just think for a while. **

**A Moment of Silence**

* * *

><p>Link brushed sweat off his brow, sheathed his sword, and replaced his sword on his back. He closed his azure eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. His entire person felt rather violated after fighting Girahim.<p>

Girahim…was something else. He was a sadistic creep who couldn't keep his hands to himself. With his oddly-cut white hair, extremely large purplish eyes, and skin-tight diamond-patterned body suit, he was almost anybody's nightmare.

And of course, Girahim's long tongue….Link shuddered.

The young hero glanced over to the door that was like all the others except that it was glowing with the Goddess's symbol. Link moved to stand in front of it, to open it like he had with all the others, when it opened by itself.

Link was expecting a new challenge, or perhaps a path that led to somewhere else that held a new challenge, but was pleasantly surprised. A beautiful spring with clear water and a dark purple Goddess symbol that looked eerily familiar. Link remembered what had happened when he'd used the Skyward Strike on the one in the Temple back on Skyloft, so he decided to not strike this one right away.

For some reason, Link didn't feel like going back to Skyloft to put the new tablet into the altar in the Temple. Perhaps it meant that there was a chance he would run into Zelda's father, and have to deal with him expecting his daughter found and safe already.

Anger rose in Link. Damn that Girahim! If he hadn't been there, Link probably could've gotten to Zelda before she went wherever she had to go. Or was forced to go…a tiny voice in Link's head whispered.

Link's worry for Zelda increased. What if she was in danger? What if the people holding her captive weren't gentle enough with her? Zelda didn't have her Loftwing to defend her, and she probably couldn't escape.

Something that Girahim had said echoed around in Link's mind. 'Servant of the Goddess' rattled around in Link's head until he could finally understand what it had meant. Maybe Zelda was being protected by someone sent by the Goddess.

The enormous weight that had settled itself on Link's shoulders felt a tiny bit lighter. Because his mind wasn't as clouded as it had been before, Link opened his senses to what was around him. His eyes fixed on the water. He then realized how filthy he felt, covered in monster goo, blood, and sweat.

Link decided he would clean up a little before he was required to go back to Skyloft. He removed his gauntlets and sword and shield. He slipped off his tunic and trousers, leaving himself in his underwear. Then he removed his hat from his head and put it on top of his sword and shield. Link washed his shirt and pants and set them on the concrete path to dry.

Then he started to wash his face and hair, followed by his neck, chest, and legs. For some reason, standing there in the shallow, cool, fresh water, Link felt invigorated. He could see himself rescuing Zelda from anything that should put her in danger. Link stared hard at the Goddess's crest, floating there above the stone pedestal.

He knew that if he slashed it with the Skyward Strike, Fi would urge him to go back to Skyloft. He knew that, by obligation, he would go. But he wanted to relax for a minute more.

Link remembered the horrific cries of the monsters that had attacked him, and that he had killed. He remembered the things that jumped out at him from around corners, and tried to kill him. He remembered thrusting his sword into the heads of the monsters. He remembered almost being destroyed by Girahim, and he didn't want it to happen again.

Link didn't want to have to do all that again. But he had to. He had to save Zelda and get her back to Skyloft. He had to. He _had _to.

Link tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Could he maybe procrastinate for a little while? Just be in existence for a little while? Yes, yes he could.

So he stood in the water of the sacred spring in Skyview Temple, reveling in the silence, if for only a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very cheesy, I know. Sorry. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and I can't work on Cero Espada until I get this Legend of Zelda obsession out of my system. So, this is the product of a new obsession. Yay. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Review, if something compells you to do so. **

**~M.M.**


End file.
